1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger apparatus and method of hanging a chair on the hanger apparatus and, more particularly, to a hanger apparatus comprising a shaped exterior shell or casing and fasteners that easily attach to and detach from a vertical structure such as a wall.
2. Background Art
Benefits of the hanger apparatus of the present invention include intuitive and easy use, impossibility of incorrect placement of a chair, reduction of damage to both a wall and chair with use of the hanger apparatus, increase of flexibility and variability of placement or location of the hanger apparatus, and compatibility of the hanger apparatus with existing chairs, both those with and without hooks, and with a variety of chair widths.
The present invention is easy to clean and meets healthcare expectations, is easy to install, is easily attached, detached and reinstalled (e.g., for wall painting) and is durable. Other benefits of the hanger of the present invention include its sleek design such that chairs do not protrude and thus cause unsafe conditions.